Enter Sandman
by Half-elf
Summary: A dream's meaning can mean so much more for Akane and Ranma. The question is, are they ready to admit it? AkaneRanma
1. Chapter 1

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: This is a lemon so anyone who doesn't want to read one, please click the back button. For those who do, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Ain't makin' any money from it.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 1

The young woman walked home from school, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "Where did the day go? I must've been really out of it 'cause I don't remember anything." Further thought only brought up blurry images. With a sigh, she put it behind her. It wasn't worth stressing over. Besides, she was home anyways.

Slipping off her shoes and dropping her bag by the door she moved into the quiet house. "I'm home!" Silence greeted her. _This isn't right. It's never this quiet._ A quick tour of the first floor revealed nothing and no one.

Giving up the search, she headed up the stairs and into her room, enjoying the peace and quiet. "Guess I'm alone then."

A pair of arms came around her, drawing her against a rock hard body. His voice whispered by her ear. "I'm here." Hands began to stroke her stomach sensuously.

Shock clouded her mind. "W-what are you doing?" Her breath hitched as his fingers stroked the bare skin of her belly. _When did he get my shirt up?_

"Mmm…" His lips brushed her ear. "Making the most of the quiet time." His hands drifted up, caressing her breasts through her bra.

She arched into him, her hands reaching back to grip his thighs. His lips ghosted over her throat and she moaned softly. _We can't do this. This is wrong._ "W-we have to st-" The words stuck in her throat when he bit her neck. When his fingers teased her tight nipples she snapped. "Fuck it." Spinning around, she pressed her lips against his.

He growled at the sudden attack, pleased with her reaction. His hand tightening in her hair, he angled her head for a deeper kiss. Her gasp allowed his tongue to sweep in and caress her own.

The warmth in her stomach grew hotter and she tugged at his shirt, fighting to free him from it. Finally releasing it, she slid it over his shoulders, her hands tracing every bit of naked flesh she could reach.

Gasping in surprise, she gripped his shoulder as he hitched her legs around his waist and pressed her against the wall. He pulled his upper body back and the heat in his eyes seared her. With quick hands she was released of her shirt and bra. A wicked smile crossed his face before he bent down and traced her breast with his tongue.

A high pitched cry rang out when his lips closed around her and he sucked hard. He returned to her mouth while his hands remained squeezing her bottom, rocking her against him. Feeling the hard bulge rub against her made her dig her nails into his shoulders and she bit back a moan.

"No." Her eyes met his in surprise at his harsh tone. "I want to hear you." Her breathing grew heavier as he rocked against her again. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Moaning at his words she drew him back to her mouth, her legs tightening, bringing him closer. He massaged her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers while their tongues dueled and his hips ground against her.

She whimpered in protest as one hand stopped its magic. But the whimper turned into a keening sound when he reached between them and stroked her through her panties. She pulled back, gasping for breath as she adjusted to the new sensation. It was hard to focus, though, as his mouth only moved on to her neck and chest.

It wasn't enough. This wasn't enough. She needed more. She forced herself to focus on his face and almost lost it again when she caught his gaze as he suckled her breast. Her next word signed her over to him; her body, her pleasure, her heart. "More."

His eyes flashed then he was devouring her mouth once more. She could've screamed at the sensation but her mouth was otherwise occupied. Then the room was spinning and she felt something soft underneath her. The bed.

He stood over her, gazing hungrily down. Her chest heaving, lips parted and waiting and her eyes dark with desire. "Beautiful." It slid over her like a caress and she arched in pleasure. His chuckle vibrated through her as he lightly traced his hands on her chest and over her stomach before hooking in her waistband and slow, painfully, erotically slow pulling her skirt and panties off.

When she was completely bare he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. All his other touches heated her up but this melted her. She held out her arms, beckoning him to her. His pants landed next to the other clothes before he joined her.

Skin to skin, he laid over her, caressing her with his body while he slowly, thoroughly, kissed her. Making his way down her body he stopped where she wished, seeming to know just where she needed him. When he reached his goal, he positioned her knees over his shoulders and opened her to him.

He bent down and his tongue slowly, leisurely, traced her already wet flesh. She groaned. "If you keep doing that you're gonna kill me." His laughter vibrated through her already sensitized skin and she thrust her hips in response. His mouth was tight against her for that brief moment and when she sagged back he followed.

His tongue lapped against her nub, making her cry out in pleasure. "Again. I want to hear you." His breath tickled against her, causing her hands to fist in his hair.

"Please. Oh, yes. Please… more."

He growled in pleasure and wrapped his lips around her, alternating between sucking and teasing her with his tongue. Another broken cry rang out as a finger slid into her, drawing out slowly, rubbing against her.

She was so tightly wound, she was ready to snap. There was nothing she could do about the sounds slipping from her lips, she was too far gone to care. Only the man and the pleasure he was giving her mattered anymore.

When he suddenly pulled away she let out a frustrated cry and thrust her hips, hoping he'd return to what he was doing. But he had other ideas.

His lips pressed against hers, his tongue caressing hers not unlike her previous movements. She could taste herself on him but she couldn't find any trace of disgust. In fact, she was more turned on than ever.

He rubbed his shaft against her, causing her to pull away with a gasp. It felt so good.

He nipped her ear lobe. "Say you want me."

"I want you." Her breaths were fast, her heart was beating frantically in anticipation. "I want you. Please. I can't wait. Now." Her voice took on a demanding edge that made him smirk. But he raised himself to his elbows and positioned himself at her entrance.

He teased her, sliding in only slightly before withdrawing. She was going to lose her mind. The next time he slid in, she wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him sharply to her. He slid in to the hilt.

They both froze, taking in the feeling of being fully connected. Then, he began to move.

Eyes locked, they watched each other as he slowly withdrew then thrust completely into her. Soon her hips rose to meet him and the tempo climbed. They panted and moaned. She cried out and raked her nails down his back as he hit a particular spot when he shifted. He repeated the movement, over and over, until she felt that familiar tightening.

He bent his head down and kissed her roughly as he ground into her. Her eyes looked into his desire drenched ones and she couldn't stop herself. "I love you."

His only answer was a smile and an increase of tempo. And, at the point, she couldn't bring herself to mind it. His mouth sucked on her neck, marking her as his. His eyes darkened at the sight of it, dark against her pale skin. "Say it."

She fought to focus on his words but she was confused.

"Say my name. I want to hear it on your lips when I push you over the edge." His thrusts were fast and erratic. He was close. Then again, so was she. He reached down and began to rub her clit as he continued to thrust into her.

She let out a cry, trying to hold off for a little longer, not wanting this to end. But it was too much.

He pinched her clit and slammed into her at the same time. She climaxed around him, screaming out his name. "Ranma!"

O.o.o.o.o.O

Akane sat straight up in bed, heart pounding and sweat making her night shirt stick to her body. A body that was still humming with the sensations the dream caused.

Roughly, she pushed it from her mind, desperately trying to calm herself. "It was a dream. Just a dream." She swallowed to work moisture back into her throat.

A long while later she was finally calm. She was even glad that she was able to come up with an excuse… uh, reason, for that little bit of insanity.

That was the last time she'd eat chocolate and wasabi covered takoyaki before bed.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: This was my first lemon so feedback would be greatly appreciated. And for those who don't know, takoyaki is octopus fried into little balls. That's not the best description but it's pretty close. Well, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: I know it's been a while but this story has been sitting in my notebook forever just waiting for me to pick it up and finish it. So that's what I did. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ranma ½ or its characters and am not making any money from this story.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 2

The figure on the bed lay unnaturally still, even its breathing seemed tight and controlled. Then, with a burst of activity, it spun over and proceeded to beat the pillow into, hopefully, a more comfortable shape. Its energy spent, it flopped face down where it laid unnaturally still for fifteen more minutes.

Akane groaned into her pillow. "This sucks." A tired eye peaked over the pillow's edge at the clock; 4:00am. Another groan. Since she had that dream she had been tossing and turning relentlessly. She flopped on her back and glared up at the ceiling. "It was just a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything."

But there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind that she couldn't get rid of.

With a frustrated sigh she flung off the covers, crossed to her closet and dressed in a running outfit. Quietly, she made her way down the hall, stopping briefly before Ranma's door. There was no sound from inside. She continued on.

At the front door she put her sneakers on and stretched. Then she ran, through the gate and towards the park. She pushed herself, leapt benches like hurdles, hoping the burn in her muscles would distract her from remembering his touch. 'Dreamt. Not remembered, dreamt.'

She forced herself to focus when the main part of her run came up. With a slight leap, she made it to the top of the wall and kept running. She watched Ranma everyday, watched his footwork everyday, and decided it was time to push herself.

First she started with squat, wide walls. Then she pressed on. The wall that ran through the park was perfect. Not too high that she'd hurt herself if she fell and only slightly narrower than Ranma's preferred chain link. She'd gotten much better since she started.

She flew sure footed atop the fence, letting the wind and sweat wipe her mind clean. She pushed herself, making her run longer and more difficult. When she finally returned home she felt she had her emotions under control.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was still early. In fact, everyone but Kasumi should be asleep… that, or in the dojo. With a final stretch she moved towards the furo and the changing room. Before she could reach for the outer door it opened. And out stepped Ranma.

In a towel with a bundle of wet clothes in his hand.

Akane froze, parts of her dream rushing back causing a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't even notice him bracing himself for impact. She was too busy watching a drop of water from his pigtail run down his chest and across his abs before disappearing into the towel wrapped low on his hips.

When no mallet came to smash him Ranma opened his eyes to see what she was up to. He wasn't expecting her to be simple staring at him. "Akane?" Wide eyes snapped up to meet his. Words died on his lips. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted, her breath coming quick, and her brown eyes were dark with something that tightened he stomach. Her name came out on a rough whisper. "Akane?"

She snapped back to the present, realized what she was doing and fled. Slamming her bedroom door behind her, she leaned against it trying to clam her ragged breath. "What the hell is wrong with me?" When she heard his near silent tread she stilled.

She could feel him approach her door and stop in front of it. She swore she could even feel his fingers trace the grain. Waiting for the knock she knew would come she desperately tried to come up with a reason for her actions. Better yet, a reason that wouldn't make her die from embarrassment.

But, to her surprise, the knock never came. He simply went to his own room.

She sagged with relief. "Thank kami." Peeking out, she made sure the coast was clear before dashing to the furo. Sinking into the hot water she let out a sigh. "What was he doing up so early anyways? He's usually in the dojo now."

When her muscles were back to their relaxed state she rose, dried herself off and dressed. When she opened the door her feet carried her towards the heavenly smell. She was so hungry she was seated before she noticed Ranma at his place next to her. Fighting off a blush, she ignored him.

He refused to return the favor. He watched her, wondering about her odd behavior. He suppressed a shiver as he recalled her gaze from earlier. 'What the hell is with her?'

"My, aren't you both up early?" Both turned to watch Kasumi walk into the room. Placing the food between them she cast Akane a concerned look.

"I just wanted to try something new on my run, Nee-san. That's all." She was careful to keep her gaze on the food she was dishing out.

Kasumi nodded, satisfied with her answer. She turned her questioning gaze on Ranma.

He squirmed. He never could lie to Kasumi. Hell, he was a horrible liar anyways but it always felt so wrong to lie to her. "Ah…s-something woke me up earlier and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Akane's chopsticks clattered to the table and her head snapped around to look at him. A bright blush covered her face as her mind leapt to a conclusion. 'Crap! He heard me?'

"Akane? Are you alright?"

Kasumi's voice calmed her. "I'm fine, Nee-san." She picked up her chopsticks and concentrated on eating; ignoring the questioning look Ranma sent her.

"If you say so." Kasumi turned back to Ranma. "What woke you?" Akane sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening and held her breath.

"I'm not sure. It was just… something." He shrugged it off. "Wasn't bad or nothin'." Akane let out the breath she was holding… until she noted the slight color in his cheeks. Thankfully she was distracted when Nabiki stumbled in, hands already searching for coffee.

O.o.o.o.o.O

School passed quickly and soon they were on their way home. From his position on the fence, Ranma looked at his companion. He'd caught her watching him a few times, okay, more than a few times, today with a blush on her face. He whispered to her once to borrow a pen and she jumped. When he reached for it her hand was trembling, nothing noticeable by most people but he saw it. He knew her, knew how she moved and what her nerves where. Something was up.

Below him, she cast another look in his direction before blushing and looking away. 'Okay, that's it.' He hopped down in front of her, making her skid to a halt. "What is wrong with you?"

She glared. "Nothing." She tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go."

"No." He brought her closer. "You've been off all day. You're creepin' me out."

"What?!"

He felt the waves of anger roll off her and tried not to smile. 'That's my tomboy.' He smirked at the glowering woman before him.

"You know what?" She poked him in the chest. "All I needed to bring me back to my senses was some of that Saotome charm. I can't believe I actually thought…" Grinding her teeth she shot him a look. "No way in **hell** will that **ever** happen!" Tugging her hand free she stormed home.

Leaving a rather confused Ranma behind. "What will never happen?!"

He ran after her, only catching up when she reached the front door. He went to talk to her when he noticed she was frozen. Instantly he went on alert, trying to find what made her nervous. He couldn't sense anything, didn't hear or smell anything either. He gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

With a shaking voice she replied. "No one's here."

He cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"We're alone."

"So?" Reaching out, he touched her shoulder. She jumped. He was seriously starting to get pissed. "That's it. What the hell is your problem today?" She refused to meet his eyes. "You haven't really yelled at me. You avoided me at school. You won't even look at me… well, you won't look me in the eyes anyways." She blushed a deep red. "See, that's what I'm talkin' about. Where's my tomboy?"

She was going to snap at him when she finally listened to what he said. '**My** tomboy?' She searched his eyes and saw the anger but also a great deal of concern as well. With a deep breath she gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired." Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him inside. "Let's see if Kasumi left us anything."

A short while later they were on opposite sides of the table with a plate of Kasumi's cookies and a pot of tea. The shared a companionable silence which would've been unheard of only six months ago. Akane was loath to break it but the desire to appease her curiosity was stronger. "Ranma?"

He looked up to find her watching her cup rather intently. "Yeah?"

"What- Why were you up so early today?"

Pausing with a cookie halfway to his mouth, he looked at her curiously. "I already told you."

"Please. You didn't tell us anything. You just said 'something.'"

He shot her a look. "Like you got up to go running."

"I did!" He glared and she blushed. "Well I did go running."

"What? You mumbled. I didn't hear that." He smirked, fully enjoying the spark in her eyes. Seeing her reach for her mallet however stopped the enjoyment. "Whatever. Look, you tell me yours I'll tell ya mine." She made a face. "I swear. Deal?" He held out a hand and waited.

"Fine." Ignoring the tingle of warmth when she shook his hand she continued on. "But you go first."

"Brat."

"Jerk." She stuck out her tongue and he laughed.

"Fine." He fiddled with a cookie. "I really don't know what woke me up." She scowled at him. "I swear. I didn't hear nothin'. No dreams I could remember. Just woke up with my heart poundin'. Couldn't sleep after that." His light blush stopped her from pressing further. "Now you, tomboy."

He looked at her expectantly. She sighed. "Just a dream."

"Nightmare?"

Although it was said casually there was a hint of concerns. "No, not a nightmare." She bent her head to hide the color on her cheeks. "But I couldn't get back to sleep after so I decided to do something useful."

He made a noncommittal sound and together they finished off the plate of cookies. Ranma wiped the crumbs from his hands and looked at her. "So… you started something new on your run?" She smiled brightly and his heart skipped.

"I started it a while ago but I'm finally getting good at it."

He fiddled with a teacup. "What is it?"

She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "Then come with me tomorrow and I'll show you." He looked unsure. "Think of it as training."

Smiling gratefully he looked up. "Sure. I'll meet ya out by the gate tomorrow."

Hearing the front door open they scattered. No use tempting fate. Right?

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: And on to the next…


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: Yada, yada, yada.

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter…

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 3

Later that night found the two of them sharing the roof, laying back and watching the stars. With their fathers backing off (thanks to Nodoka's katana and Kasumi's threatening to strike) they could have a quiet conversation without fear.

He said something and she threw a teasing comment back. As he sputtered, searching for a comeback, she laughed. Propping himself up on an elbow he leaned over her and tried to scowl but there was laughter in his eyes. Akane thought he never looked cuter. Without thought she raised herself up and places a gentle kiss against his lips.

Pulling back, she noticed the surprise on his face and opened her mouth to apologize but his lips cut her off. Slowly she lay back, bringing him with her. He lay half over her as their lips met over and over, slowly gaining in passion.

Running her hands along his back she drew him closer, enjoying his weight. Flicking her tongue out she traced his lips, sweeping in when he opened his mouth. She moaned. 'Kami he tastes good.'

His hand came to rest on her hip and she arched into him. Slowly, his hand moved up, his thumb tracing circles on her skin. Soon he was gently stroking the smooth skin beneath her breast and she was anticipating his next move. His hand closed over her breast and she released the kiss with a soft cry.

His hand stilled and he looked down at her nervously. She answered his silent question with a smile and a nod. He smiled, the hesitancy gone from his face. Bending down he captured her lips while his hand stroked her through the thin cotton.

Her hands worked under his shirt, tracing the taut muscles, feeling them twitch at her touch.

When his lips traveled down her throat she arched to allow him better access. He placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck and she sighed. "Ranma." Her pleasure turned briefly to dismay when he pulled away but the flutter in her stomach returned when he swept her up in his arms and swung them both into her room.

As soon as her feet were on the floor his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding. 'He always did have good instincts.' She leaned into him, returning the kiss with all the passion she'd been repressing.

Breaking apart, Ranma lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly aside. When he looked down his eyes were alight with desire. She shivered. His hands traced lightly down her arms and he smiled at the tell-tale goose bumps that rose in his wake. Finally his hands came to rest, one at the back of her head the other at her lower back. Drawing her towards him, he devoured her mouth.

She ached to feel his skin against hers so she tugged at his buttons, ripping a few off in her haste. Chuckling, he took the task of removing the offending garment. As the shirt slipped off his broad shoulders she rid herself of her bra. Without waiting for him to finish she pressed herself against him, gasping with pleasure.

His hands came up to caress her, love her, unhurriedly and completely. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and drank in her cry of pleasure.

He seemed to know where to linger, when to touch with lightness and when not to be gentle. Akane was on a cloud of passion, giving herself over completely to sensation. The sensations he was giving her and the knowledge of the sensations she was creating in him.

They knew each other, knew how to read the other in a simple glance. There were no masks here, only stark honesty.

His lips left her mouth and drifted down her throat, one of his arms around her waist trapping her against him. His teeth grazed lightly and she moaned, moving her neck to give him better access. Encouraged by the sounds she made, Ranma bit harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she let out another moan.

Pulling away she brought her mouth back to his, tongues vying for dominance. The temperature in the room spiked and together they moved towards the bed.

Akane laid back and Ranma followed. His mouth never leaving hers as his thumb flicked open the button on her shorts and slid the zipper down. Panting they broke apart and she lifted her hips so he could slide them down.

Caught by the sight before him, Ranma traced a finger down one toned thigh and smiled. He stopped when he felt Akane tugging at his pants, looking up at him seriously. "These go first." Chuckling wickedly he kissed her before quickly slipping them off.

Reaching out she pulled him towards her. The first full skin to skin contact was pure bliss. She gasped at the feeling, he groaned in pleasure. Then he was there, trailing kisses down her throat and across the upper swells of her breasts. Back arching she urged him closer.

His tongue lightly traced the aureole then flicked over her tightened nipple. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she vaguely remembered her family sitting downstairs. But, with another flick of his tongue, Ranma ripped her mind away.

Stretching up, he kissed her full on the mouth while his hands wandered. She sighed as the calloused hands caressed her skin, a unique combination of rough and gentle. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave herself over to the kiss. As focused as she was on his mouth she wasn't aware of his hand drifting lower until he slid on finger into the cleft at the apex of her thighs.

Lifting his head he watched her reaction, felt her buck against him. Them waited for her to, once again, focus on him. He sent her an arrogant, cocky smile and felt her tense. That's when he began to move his fingers.

His thumb rubbed her clit and his fingers stroked while his lips worshiped her neck, breasts and mouth. Her hands reached for whatever she could touch. The ghosted over his back and sides, gripped his arms when a wave of pleasure washed over her and undid the pigtail hanging over his shoulder.

Tangling her fingers in the dark strands she tugged him towards her mouth, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips just as she climaxed. Greedily, he drank in her cry.

Lying back, flushed and dazed, she panted his name through parted lips. Looking down at her he felt his desire spike. "Beautiful." Leaning closer, his lips teased her while his hands stroked, stirred her passions.

"Ranma." She breathed his name, satisfied and asking for more all at once. 'Definitely has good instincts. But it's my turn.'

Drawing him into a kiss she rolled them over. Breaking it she smiled at his surprised face. Then he smiled and pulled her down for another kiss. She could feel him, hard and ready, parting her as she leaned forward. With a shift of her hips he was pressing against her wet entrance.

Releasing his lips she watched him as she sunk onto him. Gasping at the intensity of the moment she watched the emotions dance across his face; desire, satisfaction and… love.

A smile of pure joy and love bloomed on her face and he smiled back. Then she moved and the smiles faded at the building intensity.

She moved quicker, taking him deeper with each rise and fall of her hips. His hands roved over her body, caressed her breasts, traced circles on her thighs. Acting on instinct, she leaned forward and nipped his neck, remembering the pleasure it gave her. His hips bucked in reaction and she gasped in pleasure.

Sitting up she moved quickly, meeting him thrust for thrust, each spiraling towards completion. Ranma gritted his teeth, fighting the rising sensations, and reached between her parted thighs to stroke her.

Akane tossed her head back and let out a choked cry as her world came apart. She was barely aware of Ranma gripping her hips as he thrust quickly into her before biting back his own cry.

Boneless, she laid across his chest, just taking in the feeling of him stroking her back. Letting out a sigh, she snuggled into his neck, placing a soft kiss there. "I love you, Ranma."

His movements stopped then he tightened his arms around her. "I love you too, Akane."

Her eyes snapped wide open and she found herself looking at the ceiling. "You have got to be kidding me!"

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Just hit that lovely little arrow in the right hand corner… It's okay, I'll wait… So I lied! Just hit it already! Um, well, please. Don't ask. It's late and I'm tired… is there such a thing as "Sleep Typing?" Hmm… must search.


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: More of the same.

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't know why I keep repeating myself.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 4

Akane fought to calm her breathing. 'This is getting ridiculous.' She had dreams like these before, she's a healthy young woman after all, but they've never been like this. 'These have been so… intense. But last night…' She put a hand to her chest. 'Last night was different. More real.' She shook her head at the absurdity of that thought.

Glancing over, she sighed at the time flashing on her clock. "Might as well get up." Stretching she slipped out of bed and grabbed clothes for her run. After cleaning up in the bathroom she dressed and went to the front door.

Tapping her shoe in place she sighed. "He won't be up yet. Guess I'll have to wait." She proceeded to stretch out, working her muscles from their tense state.

It was in that position he found her; bent over at the waist, bottom enticingly in the air, her tight pants leaving little to the imagination. Ranma froze a light flush on his cheeks. He felt heat pool in his stomach at the sight of her and the lingering feelings that woke him. This time he could remember the dream. Everything was hazy but he could guess what was going on and he was **sure** Akane was involved. 'Let's get this over with.'

Laying a hand on her back he bit back a smile when she jumped, turned around and proceeded to land on her butt. "R-Ranma!" Face red she looked up at her fiancé. "Y-you're early."

He crouched next to her. "So are you. Everything a'right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why? W-whatever could be the matter?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. She humphed. "I'm perfectly fine. Just couldn't sleep is all."

"Another dream?"

The flush darkened. "Yeah." An awkward silence began to build, one Akane was desperate to break. "Same for you?"

A pause. "Yeah. I guess." Cheeks rosy he stood. "Well you ready to show me your trick, tomboy?"

"Ready if you are baka." Sticking her tongue out, she ran through the gate, purposely keeping her pace slow till they hit the park.

Ranma kept pace easily, all the while wondering what she was up to. Bored he began to run backwards and threw her a teasing glance. He was a little surprised when she only smiled back. He was very surprised when they reached the park and she took off like a shot. He stumbled trying to turn around a catch up to her.

She threw a laughing glance over her shoulder then focused on running. She pushed herself like she did the day before.

Ranma watched as she leapt over benches and darted between trees. 'When did she get so graceful?' He sped up, dodging with her, laughing as she kept pace with him. It was almost like a game that led them through the park. He couldn't remember when he'd had more fun.

Then she surprised him again.

He saw her legs bunch before she jumped easily on the fence and kept running. He skidded to a halt in shock. "What the…" Then he smiled proudly and followed. "Better move it 'cause I'm comin' after ya."

She let out a free laugh and his heart lurched. "Catch me if you can!" A shriek of laughter escaped her lips as he leapt at her. "Ha ha, too slow." He jumped and she dodged him again.

Together they raced, Ranma chasing after her, laughing when she stuck her tongue out as she dodged him. All too soon they reached the edge of the park. "Race ya home, Ranma." With that Akane jumped off the fence and sprinted home, Ranma hot on her heels.

She reached the gate first and turned to gloat to the boy behind her. But she no more than turned around when she was tackled. They landed on a heap on the grass, laughing and grasping for breath. Eventually Ranma pushed himself up to his elbows. "Got ya."

Laughing, she smacked him lightly on the arm. "That doesn't count. I was already home."

"Uh uh. It counts until you get in the door."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Just admit it tomboy. I win." He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her with that arrogant smirk.

She laughed. "And Saotome Ranma always wins, right?"

"Damn right." The wide grin faded into a happy little smile, one that warmed his eyes and the girl underneath him. "Thanks. I had fun this morning."

Her smile warmed him in turn. "So did I, Ranma. So did I." She brushed his bangs out of his eyes, tracing his cheek as she lowered her hand. "Anytime you want to come with me you're welcome."

"Really?" He sounded so happy and hopeful that she couldn't stop her laugh as she nodded. "Great." Shooting her a sly look he began to move off her. "Race ya to the bath."

He was off before she could get out a laughing "Ranma!" Smiling to herself she realized they had been lying there, with him on top of her, for the last ten minutes and neither of them had been bothered by it. 'Maybe these dreams are good for something. I'm much more comfortable with him physically now.' She blushed. 'Not sure if I'm quite ready for **all** that though.' With a sigh she got up and went into the house.

O.o.o.o.o.O

"Akane?"

She looked up. "Yes Kasumi?"

"Could you run to the market for me? I need some things for dinner."

"Sure." She got off the couch where her and Ranma were watching a movie. "Just tell me what you need."

"I'll come with you." Both women turned to Ranma in slight surprise. He fought back a blush as he fidgeted. "You know, to help carry things."

A slight blush touched Akane's cheeks and she couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but I need you here."

Both teens looked at her . "But…" Akane searched for a reason for him to accompany her but nothing came to mind.

"I was planning on moving some furniture and I need your help."

Ranma sighed. "Sure Kasumi." He watched as Akane left through the gate.

"Don't worry." Kasumi said as she came up behind him. "She won't be gone long." She giggled as her tried, unsuccessfully, to stammer out a denial. "I was thinking we'd start in the family room." With a last look at the way Akane went he followed Kasumi.

O.o.o.o.o.O

"What a surprise seeing you here, Tendo Akane."

Akane looked down at the diminutive person beside her. "Just getting some groceries for Kasumi, Elder."

"Ahh, yes. I like your Matriarch. Very wise that one." Akane looked at her oddly but only nodded. A silence stretched as the smaller woman observed her carefully.

"Is there something I can do for you, Elder, because I really need to get these home?" She shifted the bags in her arms for emphasis.

"No, nothing really. Just stopped for a friendly chat." She began to hop away. "Sweet dreams child."

Akane froze then chased after her. "What do you mean by that? What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean, child?" She tried to appear like any other innocent grandmother.

She failed. "I know you have something to do with the dreams I've been having and I want to know what."

"And what kind of dreams are those?" She laughed at the bright blush on Akane's face. "Oh, those kinds. I see. Well, it's not my fault you have such an active imagination."

"I'm serious! You never would've said that if you didn't do anything." She was shaking with anger. "Now tell me what you did or… or…"

"Are you threatening me, child?"

Akane felt the cold flowing off the old woman in waves. She knew threatening her wasn't wise but she was desperate. "I'm not threatening but I have to know." Silence. "Please?"

Ku Lon sighed. "Let's sit." After setting the bags down, Akane joined her on the bench far enough from the crowd to ensure some privacy. "Do you know what dreams are, child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where they come from, what they mean." Ku Lon watched her closely.

Akane shook her head. 'Why is my heart pounding? What's going on?'

"Dreams aren't just pictures, images that come to us in our sleep. They have much more meaning than that. It is our subconscious revealing things that we suppress during the day. Our fears, our hopes…" She looked at Akane slyly. "Our deepest desires."

"No way!" She shot to her feet.

"Sit down or this conversation is over!" Looking down at the angry woman before her, Akane sat down. "No more interruptions." Ku Lon waited for a nod before continuing.

"You're stubborn girl, nearly as bad as the boy is. You needed a wakeup call."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you something to open you up to your subconscious. It allows you to see, to realize, what you truly want."

Akane bit her lip. "And how do I know this isn't something you just made happen? How do I know the dreams are real? That they **are** from me?"

"What's in it for me if they are fake?"

"What's in it for you if they are real?"

The old woman sighed. 'I'm getting too old for this.' "Child, I've lived long enough to know when a battle is worth fighting. And this is not one of them." She let out a cackle. "Not that it hasn't been fun."

"But…" She furrowed her brow in confusion. "But why now?"

"I believe it is in my tribe's best interest not to make an enemy of Ranma. He's too dangerous."

"This is about Saffron, isn't it?" Ku Lon nodded. "But… that's was months ago?"

"Something as important as this deserves proper attention. And there was much to discuss between the other council members and I."

"But… but what does any of this have to do with me?" Akane was beyond confused and very flustered.

Ku Lon shot her a look. "Don't be stupid, child. This has everything to do with you."

"No. No it doesn't!" Again Akane shot off the bench. "If you want to become allies with him or just part ways… go ahead. That is no reason to mess with my mind. No reason for me to see things that aren't there. To hope…" She was breathing hard. "You had no right!"

Ku Lon matched the other's stare with one of her own. "Think of it as reparations."

"How do you figure? And besides, these reparations should be made to Ranma. He's the one whose good side you want to keep on."

"This will affect him." She paused. "In fact, I think this is the most important thing we could do for him."

"Yeah. I guess he'd enjoy seeing me squirm. Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head where the staff connected.

"Do you really think so low of him?"

"No. It's just…" She trailed off uncertainly. "What would me realizing…" Ku Lon sent her a glare. "admitting I'm attracted to him accomplish?"

"Attracted? So it's just lust is it?"

"Elder!" Face flaming, Akane looked at her in shock.

"I'm old, child, not dead. If I was only one hundred or so years younger I'd be giving you a run for your money. He does have quite a nice-"

"Elder! Please!"

She cackled. "Young ones these days, no fun. But we're getting off topic." Catching Akane's eyes she continued more seriously. "Is it just lust?"

Fighting the urge to fidget, Akane couldn't quite bring herself to meet the other's gaze. "That's really none of your business."

Ku Lon arched a brow. "That's what I thought. You love him."

"I-I never said-"

"You didn't have to. I could tell."

Akane swallowed hard. "Whether I do or do not doesn't matter."

"Nothing else matters more." Akane stared at the woman next to her. Gone was the calculating opponent who had dogged them mercilessly for so long. In her place was a woman who looked softer, more caring somehow. "I was once where you now find yourself, child. In love with a fine man but too stubborn to realize it. And my mother did exactly as I am doing now."

Something in her voice tugged at Akane's heart and she nodded encouragingly for her to continue.

"What I have given you is a special mixture called 'Sandman's Truth.' For centuries my tribe has passed down its secret but has only used it sparingly because it causes the dreamer to delve deeply into their hearts. There are not many who would choose to do so. Choosing ignorance because they feared their desires.

"You see, it works two fold. First it awakens you to your deepest desire. Although at first the dreams can be very intense, especially if the desire has been repressed for a long time or severely, they will settle into the truth of your heart." She smiled. "I remember the first few I had, hot enough to scorch earth."

After a moment's recollection she continued. "Second, if your desire involves another person, they become aware of your dreams."

Akane groaned and buried her flushed face in her hands. "Please tell me Ranma hasn't been sharing my dreams."

Ku Lon chuckled. "Of course not…" Akane seemed to relax. "If he doesn't return your affection."

Akane looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"A connection will only occur when both individuals share a wish. His awareness will increase as your dreams settle into your true desire. It opens you up to each other, allows for a deeper understanding to develop."

"But…" Akane looked anxious. "How do you know if you've connected or not?"

"You've had dreams before, correct?"

"Yes. Of course." She licked her lips nervously.

"Were you aware they were dreams? When you awoke did you ever feel they were real?" Ku Lon peered at her closely.

"Sometimes I've had that feeling." She shook slightly. "It can be a difficult feeling to shake."

Ku Lon looked knowingly. "These dreams involved memories or touched on something you feared, correct?"

"Yes." Was the whispered reply.

"That feeling you get is because these dreams are true dreams, unlike others you may have. The deepest part of your mind bringing information to the foreground for you to examine. Memories can bring comfort or help us to move on. By examining our fears we can learn to overcome them. The 'Sandman's Truth' brings forth such dreams only if a connection is present. It's why they envelope you so fully."

Slowly Akane nodded, taking in all the information presented. "And you gave the potion to me because…?"

"Because, as stubborn as you are, you are much less so than the boy. Because you have seen what true love looks like. Because this is the best way for me and my tribe to make amends. Because… because you remind me a little of myself at your age." She rose and prepared to leave.

"Elder?" Ku Lon turned to see Akane looking at her with hopeful eyes. "How did it end for you?"

Ku Lon smiled. "I stopped being stubborn and started being happy." She turned and hopped away. "Say hello to your matriarch for me."

Akane watched her disappear before gathering her groceries and heading towards home, much later than she should be.

O.o.o.o.o.O

"I'm home!"

"'Bout time." Ranma said as he scooped up the bags in his arms. "What the hell kept ya?"

Akane met Kasumi's as she came up quietly behind Ranma. "I-I ran into a friend." There was a strange look in Kasumi's eyes. "She told me to tell you 'hello'."

She watched her sister's eyes light up in recognition and pleasure. "I see." She smiled softly. "I hope you had a nice conversation."

"We did."

"Good."

The softness of Akane's reply and the pleasure in Kasumi's face and voice made Ranma realize there was something going on that he was missing. "Um… what-"

"Let me take those." Kasumi swept in and took the bags from Akane and Ranma. "You two have fun while I start dinner."

Akane couldn't help but smile at her sister. Then she looked around the room in surprise. Everything was the same. "I thought you were going to move around the furniture?"

"I did." His voice was thick with exasperation.

"Okaay?"

"She had me put everything back!" He stomped into the living room, Akane's giggles following after him making him smile in spite of himself.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: You know the drill… give the button some love!


	5. Chapter 5

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: Yeah… you know what I'm gonna say.

Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 5

She had followed him out to the dojo after everyone was asleep. Sliding open the doors she paused to watch him. His face was etched in concentration as he moved from kata to kata: controlled, powerful, and graceful. She had never seen anything as fascinating as Ranma in motion. Finally, he came to rest, remaining motionless for a moment before taking off his shirt to mop his brow.

Akane repressed the flash of desire that echoed his movement. With a deep breath she entered the room. "That was good."

He turned to her smiling. "Thanks. I do try." She snorted at his arrogant tone. "So what's up?"

Sighing she replied. "Nothing really. Just not ready for bed yet I guess."

"You want some exercise?"

She turned to him wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

Cocking his head to the side he looked at her funny. "Exercise. You know, a little sparing maybe. Why? What did you think I meant?"

She dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "Never mind. It was nothing." Taking a deep breath she smiled. "Sure. Should be exactly what I need." Narrowing her eyes she watched him closely. "And you swear you'll actually participate? Not just dodge?"

Ranma looked uneasy. "Well…" Seeing her face beginning to cloud with frustration he relented. "How about no full contact? No full strength. This is just to burn off excess energy not a competition."

Akane nodded, not put off by his stipulation. She looked down at the jogging pants and old tee she wore and decided they were fine. "Okay. Let's get going."

They squared off, Ranma in his deceptively relaxed stance and Akane thrumming with excitement. She threw the first punch. Instead of stepping away, Ranma swept her hand aside and landed a strike to her midriff. She stared at him in shock. He had actually hit her; it had been feather light but still… She was thrilled. Smiling widely she stepped up her game. The uneasiness fell from his eyes to be replaced by joy as he met her strike for strike.

They moved all over the floor, the joyous smiles never leaving their faces. For once, the dojo was not filled with voices raised in anger but with laughter and good natured teasing. Akane practically glowed with happiness. She knew he wasn't going full out but he was still taking this seriously.

Ranma was finding it difficult to concentrate. Akane's smile had always been her feature, in his mind, and the one she wore now was the brightest he's ever seen. As if this wasn't enough, their sparing brought a light pink flush to her cheeks and a light sheen of sweat made her body glisten enticingly. Shaking his head a little he tried to focus on her movements. That only made his predicament worse.

He watched as she moved gracefully to avoid his strikes, her body remaining supple despite the energy thrumming through her. He could see the power coiled in her muscles when she went to strike. The enjoyment she found in the movement as she dodged, ducked, twirled, and struck.

He couldn't help but notice that every kick or roll she did made her pants cling to her body or that her shirt allowed tempting flashes of sink to appear with every jump. When she dropped low he caught a glimpse of her breasts through her collar and froze.

Her leg sweep had him on his back and looking at the ceiling in a daze. Her smiling face entered into his vision. "You tired already?"

Sticking out his tongue he sat up. "I started before you remember? Anyways, I'll get ya next time." He leaned against the wall and sighed. "That **was** fun though."

"Mmm." She plopped down next to him as she agreed. "Very fun." She bumped his shoulder with her own. "Especially since I won." She giggled at his glare.

"You didn't win… we weren't competing, remember. 'Sides, you distracted me." There was a slight flush to his cheeks.

Akane looked at him in surprise, then took in his shirtless form, watching his muscles flex as he shifted slightly. "Sure. I distracted you. I'd say we were about even in that area." Color dusted her own cheeks when he turned to her.

"Really?" Instead of the arrogant smirk she expected his expression was genuinely curious.

Drawing her knees to her chest she nodded shyly. Her flush deepened as he remained silent. She sat frozen, too afraid to look over to see his expression. Finally it became too much. Taking a deep breath she turned her head… and locked eyes with the young man beside her.

He was smiling. That was all she had time to see before his lips claimed hers.

It was a caring, sweet, and loving kiss. There wasn't any overwhelming lust or passion, although heat certainly lurked beneath the surface. It felt like a promise, on which Akane was eager to accept and return.

She placed her hand over the one that suddenly seemed to be cupping her cheek and leaned into him.

Despite the quickening of her heart, the kiss remained slow and exploratory. They were learning each other. Learning what pleasure could be given in a simple kiss.

A long while later they separated. She sighed in contentment. Ranma's lips drifted to leave a soft kiss on her forehead then he brushed her nose with his and rested his forehead against hers. "I love ya, Akane. Think I have since I first saw ya."

"Ranma." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He held her closer. "I love you too. Even when you drive me crazy I still love you." Pulling back slightly she saw the shadow in his eyes. "I love **all** of you." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

She began to feel a slight pulling in her chest. Placing a gentle kiss against his lips she looked at him seriously. "Ranma, this maybe a dream but…" She licked her lips nervously, fighting against the pull. "But if it isn't… meet me on the roof. I need to talk to you."

He nodded and went to give her one last kiss…

O.o.o.o.o.O

…and she found herself staring up at her ceiling.

Quickly she scrambled from the bed, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, and raced to the roof; impatient to see if Ku Lon had been right after all.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: That button… right there… you know you want to!

AN2: Just to clarify, Ranma says ya because I feel that is how he would speak. It is not a typo. If you wanted flowery speeches... look to Kuno.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter Sandman

By: Half-elf

AN: This is that last chapter… I swear this time.

Disclaimer: Still nothin'.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Chapter 6

He wasn't there. She had believed Ku Lon and he wasn't there. Staggered, she sat on the roof trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. 'Was it all a lie? Or maybe it wasn't a true dream like she thought it would be? If he didn't return my feelings then he wouldn't have shared the dream.'

She couldn't help the small sob that escaped her or the tears that followed. Now she knew why that potion was used only sparingly; it could bring great happiness or great misery.

Drawing her knees up she curled forward around them to stifle her sobs. It hurt. Worse than any hit she's ever taken, worse than…

A noise from behind her caught her attention. Ranma was making his way cautiously towards her.

"Ranma!" She lunged for him, arms wrapping around him tightly. Her tears now of relief and happiness.

He returned her embrace, resting his cheek against her hair. "Then it wasn't a dream?" She shook her head no. He pulled her against him tighter. "Did you mean it?"

Akane smiled up at him. "Oh, yes."

Smiling he kissed her lightly. "Good. 'Cause I ain't lettin' ya go, tomboy." She let out a giggle and nuzzled into his neck. He stroked her back, just taking in the pleasure of holding her close. "You know, I meant what I said." Pulling back he looked down into her eyes. His thumbs stroked across her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I really do."

She smiled. "Good. 'Cause I ain't lettin' ya go, baka."

Ranma groaned at having his words tossed back at him. Leaning forward he pressed his lips gently to hers. She sighed and slid her arms around his neck. It was just as good as she dreamt it. 'No. This is better. This is real.'

They separated silly grins on each of their faces. She sat down, pulling him with her as she wrapped his arm around her. They stayed that way, simply taking in the pleasure of holding each other as the stars disappeared in the lightening sky.

Eventually Ranma shifted, drawing her sideways onto his lap so he could see her face. "How did it happen?"

She let out a laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So she told him. Blushed when he admitted to having a hazy memory of the first dream and a much clearer one of the second. When she arrived at Ku Lon's involvement he drew back.

"Are you sure we can trust her? I mean, she hasn't always been honest with us."

"I believe her this time. She was different when she explained things to me." She smirked. "Plus I think she discussed it with Kasumi beforehand."

From his expression she could tell he was caught between amusement and disbelief. "Really? Wait… was that what was up with your conversation when you came home? I thought it was weird."

She smiled. "You know, I even wonder if the whole thing wasn't Kasumi's idea to start with. Ku Lon seemed pretty impressed with her. She probably approached Kasumi with the idea of making up for all they trouble they caused and Kasumi suggested she try to get through our thick skulls."

"Mine's not thick. Yours though…" He accepted her playful punch with a smile. "Fine, fine. But do you think she'd give the old lady permission to actually give you a potion?"

Akane thought for a moment. "I think she would. As long as she was convinced that her intent was good. Kasumi's a romantic at heart really." She rested her head on his shoulder. "We really should thank her though. Who knows how long it would've taken otherwise."

"Yeah yeah. You have a point."

She nuzzled closer, drawing in his warmth in the chilly morning air. "You know, we really should thank Ku Lon too."

He stiffened. "I don't like putting myself in her debt."

"But you, we, wouldn't be. We'd just be letting her know that we're even now. No one would own anyone else."

"I guess so." He grumbled. She yawned and he laid them down. "We can go later." He smiled and they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Akane woke up to bright sun and the presence of someone sleeping next to her. Rolling over she took in his still form. 'I've always like watching him sleep.' As if feeling her gaze, Ranma shifted before his eyes slowly lifted open.

For a moment he looked confusedly at her before realization struck and he smiles. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey yourself." A laugh escaped her as he tugged her down and cuddled into her. "Come on you baka. We need to get up or people will come looking for us."

He smirked but got up anyways. Gathering her in his arms he swung them through her open window. After listening at the door for people they quickly made their way downstairs, Akane tugging him toward the kitchen. Soun didn't even look up from his paper as they passed him by.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi turned at the sound of her sister's voice. When she saw them standing there, hand-in-hand, she smiled softly. Akane rushed forward and hugged her sister. She whispered, 'thank you.'

Kasumi blinked back tears and whispered back, 'you're welcome.' Looking over her sister's shoulder at her future brother she smiled and extended her hand. When he grasped it she pulled him into the hug, smiling at the red dusting his cheeks.

Pulling back she looked at their happy faces. "I am so happy for you both. You have no idea how long I've been hoping for this." They had the presence of mind to look abashed. "I'll make a special dinner tonight." She saw Akane open her mouth to protest but Kasumi cut her off. "You'll know even if no one else will. You have my word that I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Ranma and Akane shared a moment of silent communication before he nodded. "We would appreciate it." He blushed slightly. "It'd be nice to kinda enjoy it for a while before someone comes and screws with it. Like pops…"

"…Or daddy." Akane smiled, in complete agreement. "But there's just one more person we need to speak to today." She laughed at Ranma's groan.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Ranma stared at the door to the Nekohanten glumly. Behind him, Akane was growing impatient. "I'm nervous about this too but we might as well get it over with." With both hands braced against his back she pushed him through the door.

The cheery tinkle of the bell alerted the beautiful young woman washing tables to their entrance. "Nihao. Welcome to the…" Xian Pu trailed off when she noticed who her customers were and, to their surprise, a tiny blush kissed her cheeks. They shared a confused glance while she collected herself. "Nihao Ranma… Akane. I fetch great grandmother." Without waiting for an answer she turned and went into the kitchen.

They only had time for Akane to remind him to close his mouth which had dropped open at Xian Pu's uncharacteristic response before Ku Lon came through the door. "Ah, children, so good to see you." She shot Akane a sly look. "All is well I hope."

Akane couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Ku Lon had retained the maternal tone from earlier. "Everything is wonderful, Elder."

The old woman cackled with pleasure. "I am glad to hear it." She turned her wizened gaze on Ranma. "Have something to say to me do you, boy? Well get to it. I'm not getting any younger."

"Look, old woman-" A not so gentle nudge from Akane reminded him that he was supposed to try to be friendly. Sighing he bowed to her like he would to an equal in battle. Her smile grew a little wider. "Elder, I have chosen to accept the reparations you have made on behalf of your tribe."

She returned his bow with one even deeper. "On behalf of my tribe, I acknowledge your acceptance of our offering. On my own behalf,' she smiled warmly at them, 'I wish you all possible joy."

Smiling brightly at the older woman, Akane moved forward and took Ranma's hand in her own. "Thank you."

She waved off her thanks. "Of course, this means the kisses of death and marriage are null and void." She let out a cackle. "Only these ones of course so don't go getting any more."

Ranma blushed and Akane laughed. "Not like I was trying in the first place." After a moment of companionable silence he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging him since they came in. "What's up with Xian Pu?"

Ku Lon looked smug and satisfied. "Since I was already making one batch of potion it was no trouble to double it."

They looked at her in surprise. Akane was fighting back a smile. "You gave the potion to Xian Pu?"

"Of course I did. It was about time the girl woke up. I just helped her along." She sighed in mock disappointment. "I'll have a duck for a great grandson." Laughing they waved goodbye and left the restaurant hand-in-hand.

Akane tugged at his hand gently to get his attention. "You know, I had fun last night in the dream." When he smiled smugly she blushed. "I liked that too but I was thinking of the sparring." She avoided his gaze. "Do you… do you think we can do that again?"

He was silent for a moment before smiling brightly, remembering how much fun it had been and how much she had enjoyed it. "Sure. Anytime."

She let out a happy squeal and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. While he was pleasantly stunned she tugged him toward home… and their future.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Well I hope you guys have enjoyed the additional chapters. (I swear there is no more coming!) I'd love to hear from you about what you thought about it so hit that sexy little button there and leave me some love.


End file.
